


Unprepared

by Beulaugh



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cheesy, Could probably be G, Episode 4, Falling In Love, M/M, Reminiscing about falling in love, Sander is unprepared for hot Robbe, Thoughts during the Pool Scene, sander pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beulaugh/pseuds/Beulaugh
Summary: Sander fell in love with Robbe immediately, but even so, he was unprepared to see Robbe without all the baggy clothes.  Sander realizes Robbe is even more beautiful than he originally thought.  As Robbe gets ready to jump in the water, Sander reminisces about how he fell in love with Robbe.or Sander's thoughts right before Robbe jumped in the pool.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Unprepared

**Unprepared**

I was unprepared. So unprepared. I mean. I knew he was gorgeous, but I had no idea he was stunning. So perfect. This may seem strange since I essentially fell in love with him at first sight, but my imagination could never prepare me for what was under those baggy, oh so unnecessarily over-sized clothes. This physical perfection is a shock.

Looking back, I fell in love with his eyes first. They were all I could see; well, that and his endearingly messy, brown hair. He was wearing a mask and his big brown jacket, standing under a dim light, occasionally kissing my friend Noor. I passed near him several times and even snuck a picture from a distance. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

I could see the smile in his eyes, that slightly overwhelmed look, like he was surprised to find himself where he was, doing what he was. His eyes were shining. My artist’s heart wants to say that the moonlight was reflected in his dark eyes, but my brain is telling me the moon couldn’t have been shining on him there; and there’s no way I could have seen much of anything from that distance. 

How then did I fall for him so quickly? Honestly, how did I even notice him when I could barely see him? Was I drawn to his presence? His aura? Though, I don’t really believe in such things. Maybe his personality is so strong it shone through all the fabric, and I just happened to be in the right spot to truly see it. Maybe Queen is right: “My heart cries out to your heart.” Maybe his heart was calling out for me. 

Is it that I saw something deeper behind his eyes, behind the smile I saw in them? Did he seem haunted? Troubled? Maybe I saw in him a kindred spirit, someone who understood that appearances aren’t always what they seem and that much can be going on in the depths of our hearts and minds. He seemed both happy and sad all at once, and I wanted to know why. 

Whatever the reason, my heart stopped, called out to him, and pulled me towards him. I needed to see him again. I had to see him again, and I really needed to find out who he was.

To my astonishment, not two weeks later my girlfriend invited me to a week at the beach with her friends, and of all things Noor would be there because her boyfriend was part of that friend group. Her boyfriend? My boy? My beautiful boy in the moonlight with the deep, soul-bearing eyes? Maybe. Hopefully. It was worth a try.

I agreed to go on the spot, and I wasn’t disappointed. I saw him first thing Saturday morning. I woke up early hoping I could speak to him before Britt woke up. I needed to make an impression.

That day I fell in love with his smile in addition to his eyes. The look of confusion he gave me when I invited him to the store, and the little half smile he had while I was rambling about breakfast and booking.com were absolutely adorable. I was done for already, and we hadn’t even left the cabin yet. 

His dimples. I could talk about his dimples all day. He has three by the way. Three. One would have been cute, but no, the man of my dreams had to have a charming smile with three dimples. I’d been obsessing about him for two weeks, and I’m just now seeing his face for the first time? (To be honest, I was also unprepared for his dimples.) My heart was in my throat as I walked away, hoping that he would follow me, and he did. 

In the store I got to see his angelic smile, no longer quite so hesitant. He has so many smiles. A smile for when he’s uncomfortable. A smile for when he thinks something is funny. A smile for when he thinks I’m not looking. A smile for when he’s flirting. A smile for when he’s confused. A smile for when he’s embarrassed. A smile for when he’s truly happy. So many expressions on one beautiful face in one short trip. I was besotted. 

That week I got to see so much more of his haunted eyes and warm smile, and based on how often I found him looking at me while sitting with Noor, I was starting to understand some of the sadness. I could see longing. For me. Maybe. But definitely longing, a longing to be someone else or to be with someone else. This was a feeling I could completely understand. There are times I’ve wished to be anyone else, and if my pining after Robbe didn’t make it obvious, I was clearly interested in someone other than the girl sitting in my lap. I understood Robbe, or at least I was starting to; and if I hadn’t already been confident he was just as drawn to me too, I was absolutely sure when we almost kissed over the recycling. 

This is all to say that I was beyond unprepared for Robbe taking his clothes off before me at the pool. Had I imagined this moment when I came up with this ludicrous plan? Yes. Had I thought stripping down would be fun? Sure. Had I considered that Robbe’s body would blow my mind? Not in this way. I just thought it will be Robbe’s body, which automatically makes it amazing. Until now, he’d been a boy with intriguingly deep, sad eyes and a limitless collection of smiles, a beautiful mind and person. Kind, funny, cute. Had I wondered what he looked like? Well, yeah. Of course I was curious.

Robbe was hot. Super hot. Oh my God, HOT. How had I not known this already? When he walked up to the edge of the pool still wearing his briefs I could barely form the words, “All the way or no way!” Robbe had muscles. Everywhere. I thought he was a skinny skater boy. This was not what I had signed up for. Could I keep up my confidence act? Would I be able to follow through on my plan in the face of such perfection? I was suddenly nervous.

And then he jumped in and started floundering around in the water, dog paddling and sputtering like a ninny, and I realized he was still Robbe. My slightly dorky skater boy who looked like he might either drown or freeze to death. I could still follow through on my plan.

What I realized right before we took our deep breaths and plunged under the water was that I loved him first before I realized how truly physically attractive he was. I actually fell in love with the depth I saw in his eyes and the kindness I saw in his smile first. Seeing him now and realizing how gorgeous he is is only an added bonus. I didn’t need it, but I don’t mind it at all. That boy is going to be my boyfriend, and he is hot.

But.

I fell in love with Robbe first. 

I must be a romantic because this thought makes me really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is my first fic. I'm not new to the fandom, but I am new to the Social Media side of it. I'm hoping to become more involved.
> 
> @if-music-be-the-food-of-love on tumblr


End file.
